A portable golf practice swing surface is provided. The portable golf practice swing surface has a base for receiving a segment of real sod. A securing strip secures the sod to the base, for example, along three of the exterior edges of the top of the sod. A plurality of securing devices, such as screws, then secure the securing strip to the base, therein locking the sod to the base. In an embodiment the securing strip has a plurality of teeth for better gripping the sod. The device allows a user to practice a golf swing on real grass and further allows the grass to be changed for fresh grass once worn. A rotatable handle may be provided which allows for the easy movement of the portable golf practice swing surface.
Every serious golfer knows that the only way to improve your golf game is to practice, practice and then practice some more. The most common place to practice is on the driving range. There are typically two types of driving range surfaces, real grass or synthetic mats. Although synthetic mat surfaces have much less maintenance requirements, real grass is the best option for improving your golf game.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide improved sports or golf playing surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,980 to Janus et al. discloses a golf mat having upstanding side walls and a bottom made of a flexible material to enable the same to be rolled up. The mat can be filled with grass sod to present an upper natural playing surface for practicing golf shots. The side walls can be extended upwardly and the mat filled with sand to present a different, but natural playing surface to a golfer practicing sand shots.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,820 to McCarty discloses a portable sand trap for use as a golf instructional for teaching and practicing golf shots from sand. The portable sand trap is placed in various locations and at various distances from a target or hole on a driving range, golf course, indoor practice facility or personal property. The apparatus includes a base having a bottom section, a sidewall, and an open top. The bottom section and the sidewall form an internal retention area in the base. The internal retention area is designed for holding sand. The apparatus is rendered mobile through a plurality of ground engaging wheels attached to the base. The base may be pushed or towed about by an individual or by a vehicle.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,846 to Peterson discloses a system for creating a temporary grass playing field. The system includes a plurality of substantially identical pallets, each pallet having a base with a top surface and a bottom surface. The pallets are polygonal in shape and are adapted to abut against each other to form the playing field. Reinforcing brackets are secured to the bottom surface of the base to elevate the base above a ground support surface by a distance sufficient to enable the fork of a forklift truck to be inserted under the base and the lift the pallet. Grass sod corresponding in shape to the base is then supported on the top surface of the base. This grass forms the temporary grass playing field when the pallets are nested together so that the sides of the pallets abut against each other.
However, these patents fail to describe a portable golf practice swing surface which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a portable golf practice swing surface which allows a golfer to practice a golf swing in a natural manner using real grass.